Aishiteru
by KiyoMeow1305
Summary: Graduation Day. The end for some... A beginning for two.


_**This is it, **_thought an overexcited Kazemaru Ichirouta as the class valedictorian ended his speech with the following words.

"… And so we have reached the final stop in our lives. My fellow classmates… WE HAVE GRADUATED!"

.

.

The scene was covered in a blur of blue and white hats.

"OH MY GOSH ENDOU WE'VE GRADUATED!" Kazemaru screamed to his best friend/captain, Endou Mamoru. Endou smiled at his co-captain's hyperness. The blue haired boy looked so cute, with his rosy red cheeks and honey chocolate eyes… Suddenly, he was snapped out of his reverie by someone shaking him.

"ENDOU ENDOU ENDOU WE HAVE OFFICIALLY GRADUATED!"

Kazemaru's hyperness was thanks to the soda, which Kogure Yuuya had offered to everyone on the team. Endou had failingly attempted to snatch the can out of Kazemaru's hands.

"Yes, yes… We've graduated. We should search for the others now. Come on…" He grabbed Kazemaru's hand and wove through the crowd. In the corner of his eye, he'd seen Kazemaru blush.

"Hey, captain! Over here..!" Kidou Yuuto waved to the two captains. He ran over to them, his hand intertwined with Shuuya Gouenji's, his boyfriend, hand. He stopped short when he got a good look at Endou's face.

"Captain… Your nose is bleeding. BADLY."

Kidou had a camera in his other hand and got a shot of Endou's nosebleed and his hand with the overexcited Kazemaru. He smirked.

"This is SO gonna go on Facebook."

Endou growled. Kidou could be so damn annoying at times. The two were caught in a staring competition. Suddenly, two high-pitched voices interrupted them.

"KYAA~! WE'VE GRADUATED!"

"I KNOW~!"

They belonged to Kazemaru and… Gouenji.

The two were hugging and squealing and practically shouting in ecstasy.

"Kidou..?"

"..What is it, Captain?"

"…Pinch me."

"…"

"OW! Thanks."

"No problem."

By now, Gouenji and Kazemaru were squealing so loud that they had attracted several onlookers' attention. Some of them even had hands over their ears.

"Erm… Kazemaru?"

"What is it, Endou?"

"Could you…Umm…stop hugging Gouenji?" He winced. He sounded like he was jealous. Kazemaru, on the other hand, seemed unfazed.

"Oh… OK! Anything for my Endou-kun!"

Despite knowing the fact it was said under the influence of soda, Endou couldn't help blushing. Maybe soda wasn't so bad.

* * *

After the effects of the soda had worn out, Kazemaru had no recollection of the 'events'. Endou was pretty glad about that. He could never face Kazemaru if he were to know of the 'events'.

He also hadn't noticed that Gouenji had a camcorder with him during the 'events'.

He raised his eyes to heaven, asking the Lord:

"Why…? Why did you give me such cruel friends?"

The team was currently at the school field for a farewell party. Excitement hung in the air, with sadness as well. They would be parting ways two weeks from now. Anyhow, back to the matter at hand…

"Enjoying the movie, Endou, Kazemaru?"

Gouenji's teasing voice floated to them. Endou's head snapped towards him. Kazemaru's eyes stayed firm on the screen. He watched his antics… and Endou's. Endou, meanwhile, glared at Gouenji. How nice it would be to spear a fork in Goenji's head.

* * *

Soon, after the little video, everyone was doing their thing. Hips swayed, arms waved, endless chatter was barely drowned by the music. Everyone was in sight, except for two souls.

"Erm… It's a nice night, huh?"

"Huh? Oh… umm… yeah, it is."

More awkwardness ensued. The two were under a tree, looking at the stars, surrounded by video had Finally, Endou exploded.

"AAAARGGHH! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

Kazemaru was a bit taken aback by Endou's explosion. He was a bit scared too when Endou grabbed him by the shoulders. What came next out of Endou's mouth, though, was not what he expected.

"I LOVE YOU, KAZEMARU!"

.

.

.

"I... love you too, Endou." A smile graced Kazemaru's face. He leaned towards Endou…

… And their lips met.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yes, this is suckish but bear with me, people! This is my first fic. Hope you like it. :D


End file.
